endlessspacefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BLEURRRRGH
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Endless Space Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella Just checking in. I'm kind of new to wiki development and such but am looking forward to developing the wiki. Is there any kind of ground rules that I should know before I do too much? Or any kind of page that people can say what their working on and kind of coordinate who does what? Thanks, Onyx135 20:47, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Can you give give me a gif file for the +++ picture and the -- picture? I don't know how hard it was for you to get the pictures up for the technology pages, but if you could get them onto the site i'll work on creating the pages.Onyx135 02:07, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Response. I'm glad to help. I'll be doing the other two remaining factions traits as well. ArrowLance 15:05, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for taking notice. I have been active on the G2G section of the forums and saw that post. I thought the wiki could use it. I am going to edit it a bit to organize the table. Thanks for the offer of help. This is my first time adding to a wiki so I'll probably make some glaring mistakes. As for help the most appreciated would be having a look to see if I've made any silly errors. Sometime over the next few hours I plan on finishing as much of the Abilities page as I'm able as well as sort them out a bit to make things easier to find. That's my intent, anyway, whether it actually turns out like that is a whole other story. Crocodillius 02:13, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Heya! :) Actually, I do have a question. How are icons created? I figured out how to add them to a page by looking at the Resources page, but how do I create a new one? (I noticed Approval doesn't have an icon anywhere. Is that on purpose?) Thanks for the welcome! -- RedClyde 16:24, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Technology Editing I will be editing the technologies page and adding descriptions to all of them. Questions, comments, bloopers, ask me. Abraham2 16:41, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Icons There's a nice set of transparent icons on the forums as smilies if you wanna grab those instead. -- Acidleak 06:43, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Spammer Requesting a ban on this spammer: --Evil4Zerggin 19:02, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I'm Stéphanie from Amplitude Studios. I was wondering if you could get the admin rights to the wiki for two members of the Endless Space forums who volunteered for the task when we asked around. :) Their wiki names are "Stealth_Hawk8" and "Sovereign_2183". Thank you! Steph'nie (talk) 08:56, May 24, 2013 (UTC)